


Cuddles

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance would totally cuddle with Pidge, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a cuddler and Pidge is stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic so let's see how this goes.
> 
> I don't own Voltron or any of it's characters, merely the plot.

It’d been a long day of training on the ship and the paladins were absolutely exhausted. They had decided to sit around and watch whatever they could find- discussing anything serious was off the table until the next morning.

Hunk ended up sprawled on top of the couch and his leg pinned Keith to the couch so he was pretty much stuck there until someone decided to help him- Shiro ended up doing so and sending a sleepy Keith to bed.

There was no hope for waking the yellow lion’s paladin up by this point so he draped a blanket overtop of him and took the empty bag of… chips? off of his chest and threw it away.

After getting an extra blanket for Pidge who was shivering, Shiro said goodnight and went onto bed.

Lance- too lazy to get up- decides to bug the female paladin until she gives him a death glare and then he backed off a bit, watching over her shoulder as she worked.

His tired mind couldn’t keep up with whatever was on the screen and his eyes blankly stared. Eventually his head ended up tilted onto the couch and he was unconscious.

Pidge was too focused on her plans to adjust the green lion’s cloaking device so that it will last up to a minute. She doesn’t know how long it is before she feels something warm on her shoulder and she looks over and finds Lance asleep.

With a roll of her eyes she pushes his head away and he slumps in the other direction.

_Now that that’s settled,_  she thought and then turned back to her plans.

About thirty minutes passed and Lance’s head somehow found a way to her knee.

With a groan of annoyance she moved away about an inch so that his head would rest on the blanket that had been bundled up beside her- it’d become too cumbersome to deal with while typing.

A questionable amount of time passed before Lance’s arms hug her around the waist and he used her lap as a pillow again.

She was about ready to shove him off and go elsewhere when he sighed in content.

While Lance was generally a person she’d label as lazy/laid back and content in his ignorance, she’d never quite seen him so… relaxed. His lips were parted slightly from his slacked jaw and his shoulders were relaxed- she’d never noticed he was so tense all the time until now- and his legs were haphazardly tangled with each other behind him.

She tried to move, but he’d locked onto his target and wasn’t letting go. She moved to pry off his arms, but he made a noise of discomfort and his eyebrows knitted together while he murmured something under his breath. It was obvious by this point she wasn’t going to be able to get out of his grip without waking him up and Lance was all too annoying when waking up.

With a sigh, she accepted her fate and went about her schematics.

At some point she yawned and relaxed a bit more- his warmth was starting to make her sleepy.

After a while she becomes aware of the fact that she could ruin her laptop if she fell asleep on it while it was open so she saved her progress and closed it, setting it on the table in front of her with half-lidded eyes. Soon she ended up falling asleep as well, cuddled by Lance.

Hours later while Coran made his nightly rounds and came across the scene- by this point Pidge ended up cuddling into Lance. He used a camera to capture the image of Lance and Pidge cuddled up to one another with Hunk lying on the couch with his hand hanging off near the two.

_Cute little humans_ , Coran thought as he grabbed the blanket and placed it over the paladins. He took off Pidge’s glasses and placed them off to the side- from what he gathered they were hard to replace because they were made specifically for her so he didn’t want them to break in her sleep- and readjusted Hunk’s so that his feet socked feet would be covered.

And then he walked back to his room to sleep a few ticks.


End file.
